Where There is Song
by J.O. aka TheCatweazle
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around the movie Zootopia. The stories will be very diverse, both canon and AU, and from all the different genres, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Adventure, Angst, you name it. The only thing all stories have in common is that each chapter is based on a different song. Rated T just in case …
1. Problems I Didn't Have in the Past

**Hello, my fellow Zootopians!**

 **Yeah, it's me, J.O. aka TheCatweazle!**

 **Some of you are probably waiting for the sequel to my first (and surprisingly well-received) story "Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life." Don't worry, the sequel is a work-in-progress, and I will probably start writing it in a few weeks. Right now I'm still in the process of getting the storyline organized, but I have made good progress in the last few days. So keep your eyes peeled for "Hammer to Fall" by yours truly!**

 **In the meantime, I give you this. The title is based on a German proverb: "Wo man singt, da lass dich ruhig nieder, böse Menschen haben keine Lieder," which loosely translates to: "Where there is song, you can safely stay, evil people have no songs." Which is sort of the credo of this collection of stories. Each chapter revolves around one particular song. Most of the songs are my personal favorites, others simply have lyrics which provided me with ideas. This series will be updated whenever a new idea strikes me, so it may be dormant for months, then you may receive several chapters in a few days. I'm basically just waiting for inspiration to strike me.**

 **I will assign no genre, simply because most chapters will belong to different genres - and I will try to hit them all: Drama, Humor, Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, to name a few. Some chapters may deal with topics not suited for ages 12 and below, hence the T rating. Apart from this, it's pretty much anything goes!**

 **So, on to the first story!**

 **Edit: It has been brought to my attention, by bagnome, that this site's guidelines do not allow me to publish song lyrics. Which is a pity, all things considered. Yet he/she was perfectly right, which is why I, in this edit, have deleted the lyrics. If you are interested in hearing the song, there are quite a few samples of it on YouTube. Plus you can check out the artists' website. (For some reason, this site always deletes website addresses when I enter them. The site is at w.w.w..b.o.d.o.w.a.r.t.k.e..d.e. Remove the dots, just keep one after www and one in front of de, and you have it. I hope this doesn't create new problems ...)  
**

 **Anyway, thank you, bagnome, for your assistance!**

* * *

 **Premise** : Canon, after the Night Howler case, Judy and Nick on patrol duty, more than one year after Nick joined the ZPD

 **Genre** : Humor

 **Characters** : Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde

 **Song** : Excerpt from the song "Probleme, die ich früher noch nicht hatte" by Bodo Wartke (Lyrics/Music: Bodo Wartke, Reimkultur-Musiverlag, 2012, from the album "Klaviersdelikte")

* * *

Problems I Didn't Have in the Past

"Hey, Carrots, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I won't give you my ATM card's pin code."

"Now why would I need that?" Nick Wilde grinned. "Besides, I know it anyway."

Judy looked at him in obvious surprise. "You do?"

"Eyes on the road, Carrots," Nick admonished her. While Judy concentrated on dealing with the traffic again, he said: "Why, it's 6934, isn't it?"

Judy frowned. "No, it's not, it's …," she paused, then she grinned. "Did this trick ever work?"

Nick shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. Finnick tried it all the time. He claims it had worked once, but then he forgot the number."

Judy chuckled. "How … inconvenient." She became serious again. "So, what the favor?"

Nick gave her a huge yawn, showing her his incisors, fangs, and molars in all their carnivorous glory. This was a sight which would probably have unnerved her two years ago, but after working with Nick for more than one year, Judy was so used to it, it barely caused a flicker on her fright-scale. "Sorry," Nick managed to say, stifling another yawn. "Could we please stop for a short coffee break soon? I'm flying on fumes here!"

Judy nodded. "Of course. It's time for our break anyway." She pointed at a shop. "How about there?"

Nick made a face. "Just so you know, I never go there, not if I can help it."

Judy stopped the patrol cruiser. "Why?"

"I don't like their sales pitch."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Carrots. Trying to get a cup of hot Joe there is like trying to thread McHorn through the entrance gate to Rodentia."

"Come on! How hard can it be?"

Instead of an answer, Nick gave her a smirk, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. Taking a twenty dollar bill out of the wallet, he said: "How about a bet? You go in there and buy yourself a cup of coffee. With this double sawbuck here. If you can manage, you can keep the change."

She stared at him, open-mouthed. "Uh, Nick, are you alright?"

Nick grinned. "Oh, I'm fine. Never felt better."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Nicholas Wilde offers a bet he's sure to lose."

"You know what they say: Don't count your chickens …"

"So, what's the catch?"

"There's no catch, Fluff. Just go in there and buy yourself a cup of coffee. If you can do it, you can keep the change. But if not …," he took of his seat belt and scooted over so that his muzzle came close to hers, "I'll keep the twenty, and you'll buy _me_ a coffee at a decent café."

Judy grinned. "That's the easiest 17 bucks I've ever made." She started leaving their cruiser. "Come on, Slick."

They left their cruiser and walked into the café together. Approaching the counter, the barista, a female antelope, looked at them with a smile. "Good day, officers. Welcome to Snarlbucks. How may I help you?"

Judy looked at Nick, who made an inviting gesture. "Ladies first."

Judy smiled. "With pleasure." She looked at the antelope. "One cup of coffee, please."

"Of course. Which one?"

Nick watched Judy closely. She had sure learned a thing or two about hiding her emotions, still Nick was able to read her with ease. _Yep, definitely puzzled._ "What do you mean?," Judy asked.

"Well, we have Caffè Latte plus syrup or Cappuccino,

Espresso, Caramel Macchiato, Frappuccino,

Extra shot, Caffè Latte, Caffè Mocha, White,

And of course you can have them blended or light.

Decaf …"

"Er, what?"

"Decaffeinated, and the milk can be fat-reduced.

Low fat, no fat, lactose-free,

Or soya, maybe a drop of syrup on top.

Vanilla, Caramel, Macadamia,

Chocolate, Hazelnut …"

"Er, ehm, I'll have …"

"We also have the Coffee of the Week."

"I see."

"Or French Press, for here or to go.

Now you only need to pick your size.

Tall, Grande, or Venti.

What shall it be?"

 _And now she is completely stumped!_ Nick couldn't help grinning like a madmammal.

Judy hesitated visibly. Her nose was twitching violently, and her right hind paw started thumping the ground at a feverish pace. "Well, I think I'll rather have tea."

"Of course," the barista said immediately. "Black tea or green, mint, chamomile,

Chai, Thé Latte, Roiboos, Vanilla,

Hibiscus, raspberry, currant …"

"Stop it!," Judy said, raising a paw. "That's enough!"

"Oh, there's so much more you can get here at Snarlbucks."

"Dear lady," Judy said, her whole body trembling, "the more you'll offer, the less I know what to pick."

"Well, we also have Hot Chocolate … Er, wait! Officer?"

* * *

Nick caught up with Judy when he reached their cruiser. She was leaning against one of the tires, breathing heavily. "Never!," she shouted. "Never again will I set paw in this cursed café!"

"I told you, didn't I?"

"You did." Judy took a deep breath, calming down somewhat. She held up the twenty-dollar-bill. "I guess this is yours."

"It is." Nick put away the money. "Now, what do you say? Let's find a _real_ café?"

"You bet."

They climbed into their cruiser and left the scene of personal dread.

* * *

 **The song, in case you're interested, revolves around several problems Bodo Wartke has now, but didn't have in the past. The translation of the corresponding section of it can be found in this story, more or less literally.**

 **Well, that's it for the moment! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, a review would be really nice!**

 **Take care!**

 **J.O. aka TheCatweazle**


	2. The Singing Cops (aka Side by Side)

**Hello, my fellow Zootopians!**

 **The following chapter needs a short explanation.**

 **Does anyone of you remember the movie "Hudson Hawk" with Bruce Willis, Danny Aiello, and Andie MacDowell? If not, it's not a knowledge gap - the movie is so atrociously bad, it received three Razzie awards and three additional nominations, and justifiably so. However, it has its moments …**

 **If you know the movie, you'll know the setup immediately. If not, well, there's a video on Youtube. Just look for "Hudson Hawk Side by Side." Yeah, it's that silly.**

* * *

 **Premise** : Canon, several months after the Night Howler case, Judy and Nick during a bank heist with a hostage situation

 **Genre** : Adventure, Humor

 **Characters** : Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Benjamin Clawhauser, Chief Bogo (off screen)

 **Song** : "Side by Side" (Lyrics by Gus Kahn, music by Harry M. Woods. Written in 1927 and recorded by a host of musicians over the years. If you want to listen to it, I suggest the version by Ray Charles and Betty Carter, released on the album "Ray Charles and Betty Carter" by ABC Records in 1961.)

* * *

The Singing Cops (aka Side by Side)

"Dispatch, Wilde here. We're in position near the entrance. Requesting backup. Over."

"Uh, standby … backup is en route, ETA twenty-one minutes. Over."

Wilde looked at his walkie-talkie with disdain. "Say again, Ben?"

Wilde could almost hear Clawhauser shrug. "We're stretched really thin tonight, Nick. Sorry! There's nobody in the immediate vicinity."

Judy, who was kneeling on the floor on the other side of the sliding door, mouthed: "What is it?"

"No backup," Nick mouthed back. Into the walkie-talkie he said: "So you expect us to hang around here all night, huh?"

Clawhauser gave a sigh. "Nick, I know how it is, and I'm sorry. Just wait for them to arrive."

Nick took a deep breath, looking at Judy again. The bunny gave a smile, put her left paw behind her back and pulled her backup tranquilizer gun from her waistband, checking its clip immediately. Nick returned the smile. "Negative, Dispatch. We're going in."

Suddenly a new voice joined the conversation. "Stand down, Sergeant Wilde! That's an order!" The voice sounded like thunder and lightning.

Nick made a face. If there was one thing he had learned the hard way, it was that contradicting Chief Bogo was asking for more trouble than he could ever want. He did it anyway. "With all due respect, Chief, we have a hostage situation here, and we have a band of slightly agitated weasels. I happen to know them, sir. They are the kind of mammal to shoot first, usually before someone could even think of a question. Do you want civilian casualties on your conscience, sir? I don't."

Bogo heaved a sigh so huge, the walkie-talkie in Nick's paw started to vibrate. "I don't like it either, Wilde, but you know the procedure. Stand down and wait for backup. SWAT team's alerted. Should be arriving in less than twenty minutes."

Nick looked at Judy again. She nodded grimly. "Chief, in twenty minutes, seven of the ten hostages will be dead. Not on our watch! We're going in! Wilde Over and Out." He deactivated the walkie-talkie before they were able to hear Bogo's rant. "You heard him?"

Judy grinned. "One, I have bunny ears, two, even a lamppost would have heard him."

"You're right." Nick looked at the entrance. "Which probably means our weasel boys heard him, too."

"Certainly."

"So they know we're here."

Judy grinned, pointing at their cruiser. "I guess our small jokemobile _might_ have alerted them already."

Nick grinned. Their cruiser was everything, but it was _not_ small! Judy was slowly, but surely, getting the hang of cynical jokes. No surprise, given that she was learning from the best - _him!_ While readying his own backup tranquilizer, he said casually: "So, one minute to secure the hostages, about one and a half to take out the trash."

Judy paused for a moment, thinking. "Two 20. Side by Side."

Nick nodded. "Da-dumm-dumm …"

Judy stood up, turning towards the entrance, both tranquilizers raised, ready to fire. The sliding door opened immediately, and she stepped into the darkened hall. " _Oh, we ain't got a barrel of money_ ," she sang.

Nick had gotten up, too, guns ready, sweeping the hall with his sharp gaze. " _Maybe we're ragged and funny_ ," he continued.

While he was still singing, he saw the first weasel, standing upright behind a counter, turning towards them. He raised one of his tranquilizers immediately, but Judy beat him to it. A hiss, a thud, a gasp, no more movement. One villain down, six more to go.

Nick looked at Judy, who returned the gaze. Both sang at the same time: " _But we travel along, singin' our song, side by side_."

They heard a shout: "Damn, it's the Singing Cops!"

The shout was a mistake, because it did alert Nick of the next villain's location. Another precision shot, another gasp, two villains out of order. " _Don't know what's comin' tomorrow_."

Judy, meanwhile, was approaching a gap between two counters. Her sensitive ears had told her all along that one of the weasels was lurking behind the corner. She made one of her trademark huge leaps, turning around in mid-air, shooting another dart into another mammal. She completed her pirouette to land on her hind paws again, sliding into cover behind another counter. " _Maybe it's trouble and sorrow_."

Nick jumped over into her cover, joining her, both in song as in position. " _But we travel the road, sharin' our load, side by side_."

He looked ahead, seeing two weasels leave a room to the right, entering the main hall of the bank, nine millimeters at the ready. He sprinted to the left at once, while Judy sprinted to the right. " _Through all kinds of weather_ ," he continued their song, aligning his sights with the first villain.

" _What if the sky should fall?_ " Judy was jumping on top of another counter, aligning her sights with the other villain Two simultaneous shots, two more unconscious criminals.

Both looked at each other again from different sides of the hall. " _Just as long as we're together, it doesn't matter at all!_ "

"Dammit!," one of the remaining goons shouted. "Shoot 'em! Shoot 'em!"

 _They never learn_ , Nick thought. Another precise hit. Six criminals in the bag. Just one left

The remaining weasel had obviously decided that talking wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he let his gun do the talking. Bullets hit counters and panes of glass, shattering, splintering, ricocheting off the walls. A potentially highly dangerous situation, but one both Judy and Nick were quite used to. Fortunately, it seemed the weasels had led their hostages into one of the offices to the side, so they were in no immediate danger. But if they didn't do something about their last enemy soon, the same would no longer be in effect for the two of them.

Both sprang into action immediately. Nick dove across a gap behind another counter, silently measuring distances and vectors in his mind. The remaining criminal was obviously hidden behind the leftmost counter, impossible to tackle from their current positions. Every attempt to approach him would be greeted by more pieces of hot lead.

But there were always ways around problems like these.

He looked at Judy, who had taken cover to the other side of the last counter. Next, he looked at the ceiling, at a long fluorescent tube attached to it, hanging above the counter, over the heads of the last weasel. It was attached with two thin chains which would probably withstand their tranquilizer darts.

But not a solid nine millimeter slug.

Nick looked around. The first weasel Judy had shot was lying next to him, breathing evenly, completely out cold. He wouldn't need his pistol at this moment. He took it out of the weasel's paw, taking aim. " _When they've all had their quarrels and parted_." He fired. The second bullet hit the right chain, breaking it. The lamp detached from the ceiling immediately, swinging down low. Nick heard a curse, and a white a brown shape emerged from behind the counter …

Only to go down immediately again, courtesy of another tranquilizer round fired by Judy. " _We'll be the same as we started_."

Both got up, grinning. " _Just travelin' along, singin' our song, side by side!_ "

* * *

"Singing Cops Take Out Bank Robbers." Clawhauser gave a guffaw, pointing at the newspaper. "You two are just adorable."

Nick shrugged, inwardly pleased at how well things had turned out. The twelve hostages had left the bank completely unscathed, while the seven weasels were now sitting in uncomfortable cells, awaiting prosecution.

Judy shrugged. "We did what we had to do. How did Bogo take it?"

Clawhauser grinned. "With his usual style and panache. Although I distinctly remember that he wanted to turn your tail into a scarf, Nick."

"Over my dead body, Spots!"

"Thought so. Oh, there was a letter for you."

"For me?," Nick asked.

"For the two of you." He held a letter in his paw for Nick to grab.

Nick took it, unfolding it, and started reading. His eyes widened. "Er, what?"

Judy, puzzled by her partner's behavior, snatched the letter out of his paw.

" _Dear Ms. Hopps and Mr. Wilde!_

 _We are happy to tell you that you have been accepted as candidates for the next series of 'Zootopia's Got Talent.' Your application has been evaluated by Simon Cow-Well, and …_ ," she paused, looking up.

"CLAWHAUSER!"

* * *

 **So, just wait for the next series of "Zootopia's Got Talent," featuring the singing sensations, Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde! (I'm quite certain they would rock the house!)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Take care!**

 **J.O. aka TheCatweazle**


	3. The Way

**Hello, my fellow Zootopians!**

 **The first two chapters of this collection firmly belong to the "Humor" category, not because I wanted it that way, but because the songs which inspired me are rather humorous. This is a massive departure in tone. It came to pass because I was listening to the radio this morning, waiting for the news, and this particular song came up. Upon hearing it, my thoughts went back to a certain chapter in my first story, "Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life" (if you've read the story, you'll probably know which one I mean; if not, Chapter Eight, "Bidding Farewell to a Hero"), and before I knew it, this short chapter had basically written itself.**

 **If you are susceptible to tears, this might not be the best story to start your day with.**

* * *

 **Premise** : Nick and Judy fell in love, got married, but then …

 **Genre** : Tragedy

 **Characters** : Nick Wilde

 **Song** : Herbert Grönemeyer, "Der Weg" (Music and Lyrics: Herbert Grönemeyer, Grönland Records (EMI), 2002, from the album "Mensch")

* * *

The Way

"Happy birthday, Carrots." The lone red fox placed the bouquet of red roses on the piece of marble. He took a step back, looking at the arrangement in front of him. The boxwood shrubs. Pansies. Forget-me-nots. A single memorial candle. And finally, the tombstone.

His eyes took all this in, still they were unseeing.

"I cannot trust my eyes anymore, Carrots," the fox said. "I don't know what to believe anymore. My whole feelings have turned around."

He paused, as if listening to somebody. A small smile spread on his muzzle. "Oh, don't you worry, Fluff, I'm much too lazy to give up now. Would be much too early anyway."

Slowly he sank down to the ground, sitting down cross-legged. "I miss you, Judy."

He took a deep breath. "We had such a good thing going! I would have died for you, just as you would have died for me. I have put all my trust in you, because I knew you trusted me."

A solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

"We had our ups and downs, but we pushed through. We pushed each other through the tides of life. You taught me to be a better mammal, a better fox. You taught me the meaning of truthfulness."

He sighed. "And yet you were the one lying to me in the end. We were both lying to each other. We didn't want to face the truth. The final truth."

He looked up into the sky. "It was a piece of heaven that you were there, Fluff.

"The world's so empty without you. Our apartment's so empty. You flooded every room with your sunshine. You converted my every annoyance into its opposite. Your gentle kindness. Your irrepressible pride."

He looked down again, looking at the words on the tombstone without really seeing them. "Life's not fair."

His voice started shaking. "Why you? Why so early? The world still needed you! _I_ still needed you!

"You were always confident, you were always certain that everything would work out in the end. You bore the hardships of life with bright dignity. You made head against destiny. Until the end."

He got up. "I hope you were happy with me. You never told me if you were. I never got around asking you until it was too late. I never learned your true idea of happiness.

"I hope you found in life what you wanted." A sob shook his body. "And I sure hope you have found what you wanted, wherever you are now."

He wiped his eyes with an angry gesture.

"But wherever it is you are now, know this: You are not getting rid of this fox so easily! I may have extended my stay here, but I'm not going anywhere! Not without you! I have you safely within my soul, and I'll carry you around with me until the final curtain falls! And that's a promise!"

He turned around with determination, leaving the cemetery. Stepping out into his life. Without his love.

But still carrying his love with him.

* * *

 **Damn, writing is tough when your eyes are filled with tears!**

 **Herbert Grönemeyer dedicated this song to his wife Anna, who had succumbed to breast cancer on November 5, 1998. Four days earlier, his brother Wilhelm had also died. It took Grönemeyer one year to overcome his losses to return to his work, to again write songs, among them the one I used in this chapter. It isn't a literal translation - I skipped a few lines. But the rest is pretty much unchanged.**

 **Take care!**

 **J.O. aka TheCatweazle**


	4. My Hot Love

**Hello, my fellow Zootopians!**

 **I had the idea for this chapter while driving home in our car. It was one of those days where getting up in the morning alone sounded like a bad idea. I was dead tired, but I still had some thirty kilometers to go. And that's when this song popped up in my mind.**

* * *

 **Premise** : A typical Monday morning at Precinct One. Nick joined the ZPD several years ago. Judy and Nick are NOT in a relationship, although Judy has fallen in love with Nick, but has yet to tell him …

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance

 **Characters** : Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, other ZPD officers

 **Song** : Wise Guys: "Meine heiße Liebe" (Music and Lyrics: Daniel "Dän" Dickopf, The Record Company (EMI), 1999, from the album "Skandal")

* * *

My Hot Love

Monday morning at the ZPD, Precinct One, meant, first and foremost, one thing:

Silence.

Nobody really knew why, but it just so happened that most officers of Precinct One were all but morning mammals. Without huge amounts of coffee, black tea or similar stimulants, most were in a stupor. Conversations were very subdued, mostly down to whispers.

However, there were exceptions. One of which was just sipping her carrot smoothie slowly, savoring the taste.

After getting up at 5:30 in the morning, one solid hour of jogging and stretching, a quick shower and a wholesome breakfast, she felt more than ready for everything the day might throw in her path. Now she was sitting in the cafeteria of ZPD's Precinct One, reading the local paper while enjoying her smoothie. She still had more than half a hour for herself before the morning briefing would take place.

Just a normal morning for Sergeant Judith L. Hopps, ZPD.

"You know what, Judy? You're really disgusting," Brian McHorn took a sip from his cup, the size of which would have allowed Judy to hide inside completely. "How can one mammal be so chipper in the morning?"

"Early to bed and early to rise, makes a mammal healthy, wealthy, and wise. Bunjamin Franklin." Judy didn't even look up from the newspaper she was perusing.

Frederick Delgato gave a groan. "I've yet to wake up, and she's quotin' dead philosophers already."

"Franklin was a politician and inventor, not a philosopher."

"And she's also a smartass," McHorn said. Delgato shrugged, as if saying: _What did you expect?_ _What else is new?_

Judy turned towards the rhino and opened her mouth for some (probably snarky) retort, but was interrupted by the door opening with its usual scratching.

And through the door walked the epitome of misery.

Nick Wilde was definitely _not_ a morning mammal.

Since this was a well-known fact, nobody really cared about his entrance.

Except Judy. Her eyes followed him walking up to the automatic coffee machine standing on top of the counter in the back. _Even when he's half asleep, he's still adorable._

 _Wait, did I really think this?_

 _Get a grip, Judy!_

She would ever admit thoughts like these in public.

She was well aware of the fact that a lot of their co-workers had a bet going, revolving around the question whether Nick and Judy would at one point start a relationship - at least that's what Judy thought. The true question the bet was dealing with, however, simply was WHEN the two would fess up to each other. Everybody took it as a given that the two would start dating at one point.

Summoning all her willpower, she averted her gaze from the red fox, turning her attention back on her newspaper, pretending to read while actually not taking in one word it said. Neither McHorn or Delgato had noticed her behavior, or if they had, they were smart enough to keep their comments to themselves.

It was at precisely that moment, when Judy tried her hardest to fight the blush threatening to engulf her, that Nick Wilde chose to speak up.

"You are the first one I think of in the morning."

Her head whipped around. For one second she cursed her instinctive action, but then she realized that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Nick.

He seemed to be completely oblivious of the fact. "You are the only one I'm giving my undivided love." His voice filled the tiled hall with ease. He had obviously just pressed the appropriate button for his coffee of choice - black, with lots of sugar. Now his gaze was sweeping the room.

And everybody turned back to whatever they had been doing before Nick had spoken up.

Everybody except Judy.

She still stared at him when his gaze came to rest on her. He said with a tired voice: "You carry me through the day. I never told you before, but you do."

Judy swallowed. He was looking at her, returning her gaze. Saying all these things about her! In public!

Her fur stood on end, her skin consumed by hellfire.

 _What the heck is going on here?_

"I really love your black humor."

 _He loves my what?_

"You are just way too hot."

Judy realized that others had started looking at Nick again, seeing that his gaze was still resting on Judy while saying this. Fighting a groan, she hoped that earth would open up and swallow her whole. _Maybe him, too._

 _On second thought, maybe him first._

With a last wheeze, the coffee machine indicated that Nick's beverage of choice was ready. Nick turned around, picking up the Styrofoam cup containing his salvation. Taking a sip, he hissed when the scalding coffee touched his lips.

"My hot love. My cup of coffee."

 _WHAT?_

Judy could only stare at him, open-mouthed.

He took another sip. Realizing that everyone was staring at him. "What?"

* * *

 **Yeah, my savior in the morning. My cup of coffee.**

 **The song's text is, for the most part, in Nick's monologue, a translation of the first verse and parts of the chorus.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm eagerly awaiting your reviews!**

 **Take care!**

 **J.O. aka TheCatweazle**

 **P.S.: In case you want a description or a translation of the lyrics of this or one of the previous chapters (remember, the guidelines of this site don't allow me to just list them here), just send me a review or a private message. For all those who didn't grow up in Germany, who don't have German as their native tongue, most German poems are fiendishly difficult to understand. Especially when sung.**


End file.
